


dumb. dumb.

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, Mark is a mess, Mutual Pining, Tiny Angst, as always, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: it’s been now officially one week since lee donghyuck, shorter, hyper, pretty and competitive donghyuck stopped throwing snarky remarks at him replacing them by polite smiles whenever their eyes meet in the hallway.mark really doesn’t know what he did and why the younger is avaoiding him.





	dumb. dumb.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for possible typos.

« did something happened between you and donghyuck ? », jeno whispers in his ear. and mark really doesn’t _fucking_ know. 

it’s been now officially one week since lee donghyuck, shorter, hyper, pretty and competitive stopped throwing snarky remarks at him replacing them by polite smiles whenever their eyes meet in the hallway. 

at first, mark ignored it thinking it was his usual moody behavior and that it would pass but time goes on and donghyuck still doesn’t act as the usual annoying kid he is. mark is worried, even more when jeno, even jisung point it out.

he thinks again and again but can’t get to a specific event when the younger is pretty much always in his mind, he doesn’t think he’s been in it this much. 

and things starts to get strange when, for once, he reaches out for donghyuck but the latter blocks him out, throwing out excuses of _having this to do, gotta go_. the younger was always so eager, so conscious of mark’s presence and having this change so suddenly disturbs him. when before he was wary of donghyuck sassy and sometimes offending comments, he finds himself missing it.

after two weeks, _which is way too long_ , mark finally corners the younger after his choir practice, staring into his eyes and asks, “what happened to you ? why are you avoiding me ?”. donghyuck seems surprised, as if he expected mark to not notice, but he escapes ignoring mark’s calls.

the canadian really loses his mind over the situation, even more when he sees donghyuck getting closer to yukhei, _come on_. this is ridiculous. and renjun doesn’t seem willing to help when he keeps sending those hate looks as if he stole him something. but after bribing the chinese with food (cooked by kun-ge, thank god), he gets a hint about the situation.

“two weeks ago. lunch. that was mean of you, he has feelings you know.”, renjun leaves it at that and mark tries to think about anything different that happened two weeks ago, anything he said or done at lunch. and it comes back to him. 

 

two weeks ago, at lunch, in the cafeteria. the basket ball team decided to all eat together, which included jeno, jisung, jaemin, yukhei and mark himself when the subject turned to “love interests”. how yukhei seemed really interested in his and donghyuck’s relationship until the whole team joined in, questioning him on this love/hate dynamic they had. panicking under the attention (and to probably look cool, as jisung said), mark strongly denied and maybe on the way, said some hurtful thing as _“donghyuck ? are you crazy, how could i date such an annoying kid ? do i look that desperate ? haha”_. he saw jeno and jaemin’s disapproving look but hey he had nothing to lose. or so he thought.

he missed donghyuck going out of the cafeteria, food untouched, hurt in his eyes. 

 

 

when realization finally hits him, renjun leaves, a “well donghyuck’s way too good for you anyway, yukhei’s way better” leaving his mouth. 

he fucked up, he fucked up real bad. not only he badmouthed his crush in front of him (out of panick) but he handed him to one of his friends (yukhei obviously had his motives when he asked about their relationship).

he rushes off to choir practice which just finished and he hopes, pray for donghyuck to be the once cleaning and closing the room today.

 

he is not. 

 

but chenle is, and kind soul he is, he asks for mark to bring back donghyuck his forgotten book, noting that he just left the room and should still be around. _a second chance !_

donghyuck is indeed still here, walking slowly to the exit of the building. mark calls out for his name, book in hand, hurrying to him for less chances of the younger escaping. he obviously notices the tanned boy panick on his face as he got closer.

“hey, you forgot your book. chenle asked me to bring it back to you.”, he starts calmly trying to keep his cool.

“ah... thanks.” a silence. the older hates how things seems to be so awkward now, how donghyuck seems scared of what he’ll said. “then i’ll–“, mark cuts him.

“can we talk a minute ? it won’t take long i swear.”

 

they settle on one of the bench in the outside. usually, donghyuck would have mocked him loudly about how silent and struggling he was but this is not like usual. not when the younger refuses to look at him or meet his eyes, when his presence usually so bright and noticing is just so little. mark wants to cry because _who the fuck make their crush feel so bad ? of course, fucking mark lee._

“err... i don’t have the whole night you know, haha...” donghyuck’s attempt to make it seem normal, like they are usually is kinda pathetic, feels so unnatural. mark takes a big breath. 

“okay. first of all, about what you heard in the cafeteria, i’m sorry about that. i didn’t intend to hurt you feelings or whatsoever, as ridiculous as it sounds i panicked and was afraid of what everyone would think.”, mark said rapidly, getting everything off his heart. donghyuck didn’t seem ready as he looked taken aback.

“so... you’re ashamed of me ?”, the tanned boy responded and mark just wanted to bang his head to the floor because _god no that’s not what i meant, im a fucking idiot_. 

“no !”, he yelled and donghyuck startled. “no no no, it’s absolutely not that ! it’s just... okay just listen. im a dumb guy that just spurts our everything under pression, just like now and sometime things doesn’t gets out as genuine as they should be because in reality, you’re not really an annoying kid, i mean i wouldn’t have a crush on you if you weren’t more than that, you know like how you sing, how pretty you ar–“

“you have a crush on me ?” donghyuck asks wide-eyed, marks groans because he is really that much of a mess, from rambling to confessing in the most unromantic way in the world. “yes.” he responds directly and he doesn’t expect donghyuck to _blush_ at his sincerity but the surprise is pleasant.

“oh.” he doesn’t know what that means, maybe he should brace himself for rejection. “i-i guess, i like you too.” the shorter boy stutters out, avoiding his eyes. mark feels his interior flutter at the confession, takes another big breath and hugs donghyuck tightly.

the younger takes a bit of time to answer, he’s ready to back off because maybe it’s a bit too soon, but he is graced by a melodious laugh in his ear, arms circling his upper back, hair tickling his cheeks.

 

maybe this wasn’t the most romantic or beautiful way to confess but mark is glad he got to do it when he can hug donghyuck, who smells like summer and flowers, whenever he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! thanks for reading.  
> as always this story is written on the spurt of the moment. i tried to hit at a yukhei/hyuck relation  
> the end is not that good but yeah   
> comments and kudos are welcomed !


End file.
